To Start a Circle'
by WFROSE
Summary: .... I don't know WHO to blame for this one, but I'm working on it...
1. Prologue

Ranma/ Guilty Gear X  
To start a Cycle  
  
  
Through blue skys, soared a fleet of flying ships that resembled older civilization's airplanes, parting through the clouds like colored stars through brightened haze. Each had many crew members to man the ships, but at this time, a few of them were taking a respite from their duties. It wasn't a problem, as the one they all followed had steadfastly ordered his girls and boys to take some time off, they had all earned it.  
  
The syche soared across the distance between it's originator and its target, only to be parried off by a finely polished antique battleship anchor. The chain looped up in an arc, its sickeled end caught easily in the hand of a blonde wearing a read bandanna, a shirt with the Union Jack flag covering the front, and a blue jean jacket. The owner of the anchor took the offensive, and launched into the air. A spinning mass of flesh and steel suddenly deviated from its arc sharply, and cannonballed towards their opponent.  
  
Axel Low quickly swung his chain in front of him, and in an instant had woven it into a circular shield that flawlessly defended against the human projectile. The anchor wielder bounced off with no effect, and landed a couple meters away. The girl wearing a red pirate's outfit with black leggings turned back and whistled. Thinking May was distracted, the time displaced fighter braced to dash forward, and earned himself a dolphin crashing into his back for his troubles.  
  
May dropped into a slide kick that was aimed for the downed man's head, but Axel quickly rolled to the side, and snaked a chain around the girl's leading leg. The piratess squawked, as she was suddenly jerked one direction, and before Axel could puller her back to slam her into the ground, she slammed one pick of her anchor into the sky ship's wing, keeping her from being budged.  
  
Finding his stratagy thwarted, Axel retrieved his sickel and chain, while May got her feet back on the ground. At once, they both rushed at each other, and their collision was marked by a flash of lightning given from the clash of their weapons. Axel's chain whipped as if it were a living snake, while May's anchor attempted to hammer through the seemingly iron defense of her opponent.  
  
Breaking the stalemate, Axel jumped back, and shot his chain forward again in a low back handed toss. May leapt over it at an almost slight incline, just barely clearing the attack, flying towards Axel. The British fighter grinned, and quickly pulled his chain back on the ground, and began spinning it in front of him like a propellor. May used her free left hand to cover her face from the debris that was chipped off the wing by the syche's scraping against it, and her weapon in front of her body to swing through the barrage and hopefully put her opponent off balance.  
  
Axel's smirk grew wider, when he suddenly stopped spinning the chain, and then straightened it out in front of him; holding it with both hands at three feet apart. May's anchor became entangled in the chain, and the British fighter twisted back, tossing her onto the ship's wing.  
  
"Yeah," Axel exclaimed smugly, and then leapt into the air. May looked up to follow him, and immidiately realized her mistake. The afternoon sun was at Axel's back, as he descended with his chain spinning under him. On blind intuition, May rolled away from wherever the sound of a chain cutting through air was apparently descending to.  
  
May came to a stop, and before she could turn around...  
  
"Look alive, dearie!"  
  
With a small yip, May's chin shot straight up, as the culling edge of the syche approached her neck. Just two inches from slicing her head off, it deviated from it's path, but continued to behind her.  
  
"That's game, set, and match, luv," Axel Lowe stated, while seemingly magically recoiling his chain and then looping it over himself diagonally, "Not half bad, but you best be more careful wit' things like that. Libel to get you a haircut at the neck level, it is."  
  
"And I'm pretty something like that would hurt, a lot," A man dressed in black, wearing a broad rimmed cowboy hat and carrying a sheathed katana in one hand added, while stepping into the open. Accompanying him was a girl with blue hair and rather provative clothing. What made her even more peculiar was the tail and olive green-gray and snow white wings she had. The man pulled out a playing card, the Queen of hearts, "I wouldn't want to lose such a lovely and valueable member of my crew to her carelessness, now would we?" Suddenly, the playing card that was in his left hand was cut in half, only the tell-tale sound of a katana being snapped back into its sheath gave the means of the card's demise away.  
  
"Nice, you did that with one hand?" Axel commented with an impressed tone, before his slightly awed face turned back into a confident smirk, "A fleet full of lovelies, and you still learned to handle your sword with your right hand pretty well, you did."  
  
Axel chuckled at the glare he knew he was getting through his host's sunglasses. Several of the girls around him joined in in a fit of giggles. "I don't get it," came Dizzy reply, accompanied by her confused expression. Her gray wing suddenly became an arm, and made 'devil horns' in the back of her head. The white wing became the form of a woman jutting from the girl's back, and smacked the other wing with her hand with an irritated expression on her face.  
  
With a cough that almost sounded over the ship's engines, everyone's laughs were ceased, "My personal life shouldn't be your concern, you still have your own to work on... however futile it is." Johnny flashed his trademark smile that sent the girls present (and a few that weren't) swooning dizzy.  
  
"Ouch, stinger, that one is, mate," Axel replied, covering his chest in mock hurt. He raised his head slightly, as if suddenly recalling something, "Oh, luv, your consolation prize." Axel reached into his coat, and pulled out a mirror.  
  
"Wha?" May enquired, catching the finely embroidered mirror that looked like it seen better days.  
  
"That's pretty, what is it for?" Dizzy asked, not catching the white wing playing with a yo-yo behind her back.  
  
"Looking glass to see your self in. I wasn't vain enough to need one, but you girls look like you can use all the beauty help you can get, right?" Johnny winced in sympathy.  
  
"Well Johnny thinks I look just fine, don't you *Johnny*?" May enquired with more than a little edge in her voice. Even though her anchor was still buried in Axel, the Pirate knew enough about his girls when to be obliging (and self-preserving).  
  
"There isn't anything I would change on you..." he threw her a complimentary smile, because she didn't seem to relax at the compliment. That was enough, as the girl started bouncing away giddy, and turned to give Axel the rasberry.  
  
The reciever of said taunting was not able to accept it, as he was currently pulling his crumpled body up from under a good weight of steel that was May's weapon, "Crimey, what I say?"  
  
"Like I said, futil..." Johnny was cut off, as an explosion sounded. With an entirely aloof attitude, he changed the conversation subject, "Was that the engine I just heard?"  
  
"I don't think so," one shipmate answered, "I think it just is stalling, see how the propeller is slowing down?"  
  
"I feel so relieved that you guy are taking this so calm," Axel stated with quite a bit more than just slight nervousness.  
  
"Ah, wuss," Johnny retorted, and walked up to the engine with the slowing propellor. He sniffed at it with slight distain, and then kicked it. The abuse suddenly brought it back to life, causing it to spin as fast as it had before, "See? Minor technical difficulties."  
  
Suddenly, Johnny was thrown backwards as the engine exploded furiously. He bounced on the wing, and off the edge. "CRIPES!" the man in the Union Jack shirt shouted, in union to the Dizzy and May's cry of "JOHNNY!!"  
  
Axel was already on the move when Johnny bounced, and went to the rescue while the other crewmates minus May and Dizzy went to fight to bring the engine from underflame. Winding one end of his chain around his leg, the British fighter hooked the other end securely into the wing, and bungee jumped. If he had thought it through, he would have realized there was no chance in Hell, and bungee jumping from a flying vehicle with a steel chain was not a very smart thing to do on any account. Despite this, his only concern was for the fading dot that was barely visible through the clouds. Axel said a silent prayer to himself, and then started to scream and hollar in pain.  
  
He was finally reeled back in by several free hands. Once his leg and knee was put back into socket, he hobbled over to a distraught May to console her, "I... I can't tell ya what, Luv, he died a... great man." He died a great man in a really stupid way. "If it's any consolation, his last words were for you to live happy." Actually it sounded more like, 'whoops', It was kind of hard to tell through his own wails of agony.  
  
Dizzy stood there, staring at the distance where Johnny had fell to with a blank expression on her face. As he cradled a sobbing May, Axel looked at Dizzy with remourse; the poor girl, she must be struck shock with denial.  
  
"Um, Johnny isn't going to fly back up here?" Dizzy asked with a puzzled look on her face. her Devil wing shook its head as if to say 'Damn shame', while her angel wing bit its fist in an effort to keep from busting out and laughing. It was truly sad to see the womanizing jerk plunge to eventual liquid state that usually accompanies a human body slamming into the ground at beyond terminal velocity.  
  
Axel attempted to face fault, but since he was already sitting, he just managed to twist just so to agitate his injured leg, while May's wailing became even more pronounced. A flash suddenly enveloped both... 


	2. Part 1

Ranma/ Guilty Gear X  
'To Start a Circle'  
  
  
  
In an office, far above most of the Tokyo skyline. A man overlooked the day lit metropolis, while smoking a Virginia Slims cigerette (because, most Japanese men haven't realized that those particular cigerettes were not made for men, but we won't tell them that for fear they may take it as an affront to their manhood). His left hand combed through his hair with fingernails painted ebony black.  
  
Which did not match his baby blue dress shirt under a tangerine business suit.  
  
"At least I'm not wearing pink," the man, not having any signifigance to the main story, commented with some resigned relief. [Tee hee, inside joke ^_^]  
_________________________  
  
In an office, not actually far above the Tokyo skyline... in fact, it wasn't even above ground, or an office, does it even have relevance to the story?  
  
Yes, yes it does, in fact. So, in a building that was not an office, about street level...  
  
Oh, I'm being told it's underground.  
  
In an office...  
  
A Laboratory?  
  
In a laboratory below the Tokyo...  
  
Am I writing this, or you?  
  
In a laboratory, far below Tokyo... no, we're NOT doing an Evangelion Xover, didn't you read the top? Sigh, let's just cut to the contrived, general direction-outlining plot device, please?  
  
"This is magic? REAL magic?" a man in his late thirties asked with slight awe in his voice.  
  
"Yes, distilled, and imported from a virtually unknown location in the Quiangxi Province of China. With this, we now have the means to complete our ultimate weapon. It surprisingly is programmable via binary code for our convenience, meaning we could use this device, known as a com-pu-ter... to give this potent and distilled, yet violatile and unstable unidentifiable energy matrix we have conveniently dubbed 'magic', to empower a great and powerful weapon of mass destruction without taking safety precautions in case things were to go awry and... well this is beginning to sound long winded, do you wish me to continue?"  
  
"Say 'computer' again!"  
  
"Uh, 'com-pu-ter'?"  
  
"Heh, you said it funny!"  
  
"Hmm, I did, didn't I? 'Com-pu-ter', *snicker*, 'com-pu-ter'..."  
  
"Joke's six seconds old now, man."  
  
"So, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Roach coach is here, I think it's Chick-Fil-A"  
  
"Chick-fil-A operates in Japan?" The othe man shrugged  
  
"Dunno, but they were here yesterday, and the day before. Dammit, why do we have to be so secretive? Can we have one other DAMN vender, for crying out loud? Pizza Hut, how about Pizza Hut? Or Subway?"  
  
Anyhow, before the author gets to engrossed in this pointlessness...  
  
No, I'm still going to continue writing this fic...  
_________________________  
  
Axel blinked, and looked at his surroundings, "Eh, we not in Kansas anymore, Luv."  
  
The girl in the pirate suit continued to sob, finding not enough breath to continue incessantly... er, grievously anchor weild... I mean wail... uh, mourning, mourning good for the young lady who's threatening this author with a massive anchor she's hoisting one handedly? Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces to descend upon the flowing breeze of remourse. Johnny was dead. Actually he was more than dead, he was...  
  
"Well, I'll be, we're back in the past..." Axel whispered with a bit of awe.  
  
May's eye twitched, but ignored Axel's insensitive yapping. She yearned for Johnny, with his fall, her heart dropped with him, to be splattered pretty evenly over a good acre or so of...  
  
"Then that means.... I'm home... I'M HOME!!!!"  
  
May let her anchor clutter to the ground. Her life just simply could not continue now, she would be subjected to mediocre half-men, like the suddenly quiet one next to her with the large lump on his head. Her hope of true womanhood thrusted from her, like a teasing man, just hovering before her, telling her how just how much she really wants it, and that she has to beg for it, beg hard and nasty for it like the thirteen year old bitch she was.  
  
"YES JOHNNY, GIVE IT TO ME HARD! DON'T TEASE ME! PLEASE!" May found her self face-to-lap of a young pigtailed boy, who stared down at her incredulously.  
  
"Ah... this sure is ackward..." the boy with the pigtail commented with a bit of a strained voice.  
  
"RANMA! YOU PERVERT! ARE YOU ASKING THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS FOR BLOWJOBS AGAI... anou.. konbonwa," Akane greeted the girl on her knees, just noticing her, "Watashi wa desu ka?"  
  
::::At this point, the author realizes many of you are quite lost and confused, and has graciously allowed you the time to catch up [Plays some muzak while he politely waits]::::  
  
"Anou... o-genki desu?" Akane asked with concern, as the other girl stared blankly at her, Akane suddenly came to realization, and slapped her forehead, "Oh, I'm sorry! Let's pretend we're Japanese Canadians, so that you can understand us better!"  
  
"Why not Japanese Americans?" Ranma asked, curiously.  
  
"DAMU YOO RANMA, BEEKASU O-FU YUU, EI HABU SEEN HERU!" Ranma idly side-stepped Ryoga's admittadly clumsy attempt, and punted him away so that he could be used later in case the author decides to give him a signifigant role.  
  
"Ryoga's back from the U.S. it looks like. Damn American public schools..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Akane asked, looking at the little girl with concern.  
  
May sniffled, "Johnny's dead!"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, then looked at the Axel Rose costume player.  
  
"I AM *NOT* AXEL ROSE!!!" Axel Lowe screamed.  
  
Hmm? Did I hit a nerve? *Snicker*  
  
"Um, who's Johnny?" Akane asked, being the sensitive sort she is by twisting the knife in the fresh wound where the gouged flesh of where her heart used to be, by asking about the young girl's apparently dead crush [heh, get it? 'Crush'?], and pulling out a notebook and pen to document the reply.  
  
The budding teenager, much to Ranma sudden surprise, as he suddenly discovered his fetish for pedophilia, looked up to Akane with tear glistened eyes.  
  
"RANMA, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
::WHACK::  
  
Heh.  
  
"DAMN IT! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Ranma screeched.  
  
You sound like a girl, now get over it.  
  
"Sumimasen, anouuuuu, Johnny?" Akane asked. Ranma threw Akane a dry look.  
  
"You're getting gratuitous again, Akane, and you've said 'anou' three times now. You're being rather limited."  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just joking, sheesh! Who's Johnny?"  
  
"God."  
  
Ranma and Akane blinked. "Heh, I have the same feeling every day," Ranma responded sympathetically, "Some days I think that if there really is one, why did he put me in this Hell?"  
  
"Eh, mate's not really God..." the Billy Kane wanna-be supplied, "JUST SHUT UP, SHUT---UP! CAN'T YOU FUCKING BE BLOODY SERIOUS FOR ONCE?"  
  
*Sigh*, you guys are no fun.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's what the other girls call him!" May turned on Axel with a stern face, "He brings some of the other girls into his room to pray with him, and they're always screaming 'Oh God, oh God'! He's the only one in the room with them, so he's obviously God! Plus, he's always saying he's God's gift to women!" May's eyes became starry, "He's so giving of himself!"  
  
Ranma pointedly coughs into his hand, in order to distract from the subject and hide his internally growing jealously, before turning a scathing glare towards the author, "Uh, anyhow, where did you guys come from? I don't think there are any cosplay conventions in Nerima at the moment. Guns 'n' Roses, right?"  
  
"Don't make me kick your bloody little ass, you prick," Axel growled towards Ranma, "Anyhow, 'she's' from the future. I'm from about this time, I guess, when I got stuck in the future by some wicked time warp that hasn't been explained by Sammy as of yet, and now, we're here somehow."  
  
May's eyes lit up at the announcement, "In the past? You mean... we can save Johnny before he falls to his messy yet spectacular death?" May felt the urge to whack the freak in the pink shirt that was creeping up slowly behind her, and complied to those urges, for urges are good, and the people said 'Amen'.  
_________________________  
  
The man wearing the baby blue shirt with a tangerine business suit snickered, "Heh, he's wearing pink."  
_________________________  
  
  
Axel contemplated telling her she had over a hundred and fifty years before the event would happen, "Sure, Luv, knock yourself out!" May began to jump around with glee, while clapping her hands in joy. Ranma gulped, as he watched May's lovely developing mammar...  
  
"PERVERT!!!!"  
  
::WHACK!!!::  
  
"HEY! I'M BEING SET UP BY THE AUTHOR! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" Ranma shouted in defense.  
  
"Sure you are, now let's hurry up before I miss my hot lesbian sex session with Yuka and Sayuri!"  
  
Ranma gave a deeply blushing Akane a withering glare, "See?" Ranma then turned to the author, "How about you make this a self-insertion, and we can settle this like REAL men?" Ranma is splashed by the ladle woman who's usually watering her walkway.  
  
"WHAT THE...? When the HELL did we come this way?!? I SWORE she lived further down! Hey, by the way, Akane, want me to spontaniously emotionally attach myself to your cold fish of a sister so that we can get on the Nabiki and Ranma relationship archive?"  
  
"Na, that would be extremely blatant and self-promoting." Ranma and Akane pointedly ignore the author, as he accepts cash from NANDR.  
  
"Shame, your sister is pretty hot, too!"  
  
"I'll say," Akane affirmed, wiping a slight bit of drool off the corner of her mouth, "THAT'S IT! THE PERVERT OF AN AUTHOR IS GETTING AN ICE PIC LOBOTOMY WITH A CHAINSAW!!!"  
  
"I'm charging all three of you for those comments," Nabiki's calm voice sounded over the distance.  
  
Both Axel and May stared blankly at the red-head before them. Off to the side, a mirror lay... yeah, that one, the one laying shattered under that heavy ass anchor... 


End file.
